


[PODFIC] One Good Thing About Christmas

by nihilBliss



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: Streaming, Boys Kissing, Carrying, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Sex, Sexual Humor, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: Now available in audio format!If there's one good thing about Christmas, it's Mistletoe. If there's one good thing about clones, it's the sex. If there's one good thing about Hollywood's risk-phobic sequel/remake cycle, it's fandoms creating horny art of multiple iterations of the same character. And if there's one good thing about friends, it's that they'll inspire you to take a joke 2,000 words beyond any reasonable stopping point.This is a blatant shitpost that starts with Plato and ends with two grinches having gay sex. If you aren't sold yet, it ain't for you.
Relationships: The Grinch/The Grinch
Kudos: 1





	[PODFIC] One Good Thing About Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Good Thing About Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089217) by [nihilBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss). 



> Recorded by DemonicMnevice

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/one-good-thing-about-xmas/OneGoodThingAboutXmas.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [One Good Thing About Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089217)

 **Author:** [nihilBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss)

 **Reader:** DemonicMnevice

 **Length:** 14:13

 **Downloads:** [via archive.org](https://archive.org/details/one-good-thing-about-xmas)


End file.
